Tony Learns a Lesson from Nature
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: In this story Tony and Gibbs visit Jackson in Stillwater and as usual, trouble finds Tony. Warning: This story contains discussion and spanking of a young adult.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there loyal readers! I know it's been a while, but I'm back now so here goes nothing.**

** Chap. 1**

Tony stepped out of the car and stretched. His long limbs didn't like being cramped in a car for too long. That was probably one of the reasons his Dad had stopped so often on the way up to Stillwater. Hearing the door to the store open. Tony turned to see Jackson Gibbs making his way toward them with a beaming smile on his face. Before he knew it Tony was grabbed into a bear hug and squeezed so tight he thought his eyes might pop out.

"Tony, it's good to see you son! Leroy didn't give you too much trouble on the trip up did he?"

"Not too much. He was fairly well behaved."

Gibbs chuckled and stuffed his keys into his pockets. Tony and Jackson could always be counted on to provide comic relief.

"Well don't just stand out in the cold, come on and get inside."

Gibbs followed his father and son into the store as they started to catch up on gossip and God knows what else. Honestly they were like two old busy bodies when they got together.

"It isn't nice to talk about people who aren't here to defend themselves, you know?"

The comment went unheard as the two gossips continued to talk up a storm as they entered the store. This week was going to be interesting.

"Dad are you coming?"

"I'm on my way, Tony. Just going to grab something from the car."

When he finally did make it into the store, he found Tony sitting behind the counter chatting with an elderly lady while he bagged her groceries. Tony could strike up a conversation with anyone. He didn't hold any kind of prejudice against anyone or anything. He was naturally kind hearted and constantly tried to hide that from the world. A childhood spent getting beaten for such things could make one want to hide that away, he supposed.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs! It's good to see you around these parts again."

The elderly lady Tony had been talking to turned to him and he got his first look at her. Mrs. Kingston, his old History teacher. He remembered her well. She had been strict, but fair and she always found ways to grab his attention during lessons. She really was a great teacher.

"Mrs. Kingston, how have you been?"

'Oh, I can't complain. Eli and his wife are up for the weekend. They didn't bring the kids though. Won't be too much fun without them."

Grace Kingston was almost Jackson's age. She had one child, a son, Eli. He was married, had two daughter and three granddaughters. Mrs. Kingston was a great grandmother and apparently loving every minute of it.

"Well, it was good to see you Mrs. Kingston."

"Jethro this young man was just telling me that he works with you in DC."

"Tony here is my Senior Field Agent. He's also my son."

Gibbs watched as Tony's eyes bulged almost out of his head. Did he think people wouldn't find out? Or that Gibbs himself and Jackson wouldn't be shouting that from the roof tops?

"Jack told me he had family coming in. I should have realized. Well, I have to get going. Eli wants to grill out later."

As she walked away, Gibbs turned to his son who was still reeling from the conversation.

The kid looked almost panicked.

"What's the matter?"

"What? You being my son?"

At the small nod Gibbs sighed. He had thought they were past this.

"It doesn't bother you that these people know that stuff? What if they disapprove?"

"Let 'em. I'm not going to hide you Tony. I'm proud of you, I want to show you off."

Jackson chuckled behind him.

"Oh, I think you'll get plenty of chances to do just that. Grace seemed quite taken with him. NO doubt she'll tell the ladies in her Bridge club, who will tell the ladies in the Knitting Circle, who will tell the ladies in the Book Club who will let something slip at the library and then it will make its way back here. You'll be the talk of the town Tony."

"I just don't want to cause any trouble."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. The blue hair brigade will keep any of that in check. You'll be theirs in no time!"

Both Jackson and Gibbs walked back to the counter laughing. Tony would be mothered to no end before the trip was over. Maybe that was a good thing.

"It's not funny. I've never been around old people before."

Jackson Gibbs glared at him as he spoke.

"Old people?"

"Well not you obviously, just old…er people."

Gibbs laughed.

"Tony just take the bags to the house and start unpacking. Well, be there in a few. It's almost seven now."

"Is that ok?"

At Jackson's nod, he grabbed the car keys and headed out the door.

"He's still pretty insecure, I see."

Gibbs grabbed a broom and started sweeping. Yes, Tony was still very insecure. It was one of the things they were working on.

"He's a work in progress, Dad."

"How's that going for you?"

"Good days and bad days. It's life, Dad."

"Life with that boy is never just life, Leroy. Now finish with the sweeping and let's get the hell out of Dodge!"


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thanks for the great response to this story. I have missed writing and posting here. You guys are amazing.**

**Chap. 2**

Tony grated the garlic and minced the onion before tossing it into the pan with the ground turkey. In just a few short hours the lasagna would be ready to eat. . Next he set about making the alfredo sauce. Once that was started, he could parboil the noodles and chop the mushrooms for the sauce. The aroma was already making his mouth water with anticipation. He almost couldn't wait for the finished product.

Jack saw Leroy come through the door just as he was bagging up some fabric softener. Much to the older man's satisfaction his son looked rested and relaxed. He hoped Tony felt the same way. He hadn't had a chance to look in on him this morning before he had to open the store.

"Morning son!"

"Hey, Dad. How's it going here?"

"It's good. Where Tony?"

"Getting a lasagna ready to pop into the oven. He'll be down in a few minutes."

"Good. He can help me stock some stuff."

Tony entered the store and stopped short. Gibbs, his gruff, tough, no nonsense marine dad was stocking shelves in a general store. Quickly taking out his phone, Tony snapped several photos before said dad glanced his way.

"I counted six pictures. What were you planning on doing with them?"

"Just showing them to the rest of team Gibbs when we get back. They should see this. It's awesome!"

"They go any further and I just might take that damn phone."

"Who knew a little hard work could make you such a grumpy Gus?

"I think you mean Gloomy Gus."

"No, I mean grumpy."

Jackson watched the exchange between his two favorite guys with a laugh in his throat. His son could be grumpy and Tony could bring him out of that mood. Like now, Leroy was trying hide a smile as he worked the shelves.

"Leave the boy alone son. It isn't his fault you huff and puff at everyone with in hearing distance."

"Yeah, Dad it isn't _my_ fault you grumble at the whole world."

Gibbs stood and glared at his son.

"Was it _my_ fault I lit your rear end on fire last month for being a smartass?"

"Yes, yes it was. I certainly didn't want you to tear into me with that damned ruler."

"Would you like to go for round two?"

"No! I didn't particularly enjoy round one."

"Then get your behind over here and start stocking."

"Yes sir."

Tony did as he was told and in no time the shelves were stocked with all manner of goodies.

Jackson seemed pleased.

"Good job you two. Now Leroy, did you really lay into him with a ruler?"

"I certainly did. His smart mouth overrode his good sense. The minute he dropped the "F" bomb I knew what needed to be done. I sent him upstairs so I could cool off. When I was finally able to think without wanting to smack him silly I grabbed my ruler and up the stairs I went."

Jackson chuckled at the expression on Tony's face. It was quite comical to see the bug eyed look.

"As soon as Dad entered the room, I knew I was in a lot of trouble. Seeing the ruler made my stomach roll. My ass was toast."

Tony vividly recalled that particular spanking. The ruler was awful! The sting it created was terrible and the little pink stripes it left made him leery of feeling its wrath again. After dropping his pants and underwear, he had bent over the arm of the overstuffed blue chair and waited.

His dad didn't make him wait long. Tony started at the first swat.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Oww! Dad!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ahh! No more! I'm sorry!"

Tony tried to wipe away the tears but another lick from that wicked ruler caught him off guard.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Daddyyy! Please, it hurts!"

Gibbs rubbed his back for a few seconds before speaking.

"Were almost finished, son. Now tell me why I decided to spank you today."

Tony sniffed and caught his breath.

"I smarted off to you at work and then I cursed at you when we got home."

"You got it in one. I was just going to ground you for the weekend for being a brat at work until you cursed at me. That earned you the spanking, son."

"Yes sir."

"Lean forward son. I want to finish this."

Tony leaned up to give his dad better access to his tender under curve.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Owww! Ow! Daddy. Please no more!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It hurts!"

Gibbs kissed the top of his son's head and rubbed his big hand down the quivering shirt clad back.

"Just a few more bud."

Gibbs picked up the ruler again and prepared to finish the spanking.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Oww! Ah! No! Daddyyy! I'm sorry! Please don't spank me anymore! It really hurts!"

Gibbs tossed the ruler onto the bed behind him and righted his son. Watching Tony slip his pants and underwear back up over his tender backside almost made him feel bad. Tony need structure and discipline, though, so he didn't let himself feel too bad about the painful spanking. Sure the stripes were hot and sore now but by morning they would be gone.

Tony felt his dad's hands on his face turning him to face his disciplinarian. Swiping his hands across his eyes and calming his breathing, Tony looked up into his dad's eyes.

"No more mouth Tony. If there is a next time, you'll be feeling the wrath of two spankings. If this happens again, a bedtime spanking will be added to the first spanking, understood?"

Tony's eyes filled with more tears as he nodded."

"Yes sir. I get it."

"Good. I don't like doing this son. I know it hurts and I know it throws you off balance, but it's the only thing I've found that really works with you."

"It wasn't that bad. It's just, you've haven't spanked me in a really long time. I'm sorry I made such a fuss."

Gibbs pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's alright. Spankings were never meant to be taken silently. They're painful for a reason, son."

The hitched breathing told Gibbs that Tony's guilt still haunted him. That was ok. He would help the boy work it out.

Jackson glanced at Tony as he and Leroy ended the memory. The kid was rubbing his butt. The memory of the spanking was clearly one that made an impact, in more ways than one.

"I didn't realize a ruler could cause that much freaking pain! I slept on my stomach the entire night. I had little pink stripes until lunch the next day!"

Gibbs laughed at the outrage in his son's voice.

"I wanted to make a point son. What was it again?"

"Don't back talk you, especially at work and don't curse at you just because I'm angry."

Jackson clapped his grandson on the back and barked out a laugh.

"Have you talked back or cursed at him anymore?

"No!"

Laughter could be heard all over the store. Tony looked shocked. He had been sure his Granddad would take his side.

"I'm going to check the lasagna!"

Both Gibbs men chuckled as he walked out the front door.

"You remember that thrashing you got when you smart mouthed me?"

"Yes sir I do. That little switch convinced me that I never wanted to do that again. I hope my ruler did the same with Tony. Spanking him isn't my favorite pastime."

"Being a parent was never meant to be easy. Being a good parent takes so much out of you."

"Well you should know, Dad. You always had my best interests in mind."

With that Leroy Jethro Gibbs followed his son up to the house to check on the promised pasta dish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! So, I'm back with another chapter. Thank for the great response to this story. It makes me want to crank out another chapter as soon as I get a free moment.**

**Chap. 3**

Tony placed the shovel back in the shed and locked the door behind him. Even out in the cold, he had worked up a sweat. He needed to get inside and change before he caught a cold. His Dad would not be happy about that!

"There you are! Where have you been?"

"I shoveled the drive and the walk. I didn't want Gramps to have to do it, Dad."

"Well go get changed while I finish breakfast. And see if Jack is awake yet."

"Will do."

Jack met Tony on the stairs.

"Was that you I heard out early this morning?"

"I did the walk and the drive. I didn't want anyone to fall. Dad is making breakfast."

"I can already smell it"

Tony could smell it also. The aroma of buttermilk pancakes and maple syrup made his mouth water. The apple wood smoked bacon and scrambled eggs would taste wonderful alongside them. But first he had to get out of these wet clothes.

Jack yawned as he poured himself a cup of coffee. It was early for a Sunday morning. He usually didn't open the store on Sunday's until 8:00 am.

"Your boy shoveled the walk and the drive this morning. What had him up so early?"

Gibbs flipped a pancake before he spoke.

"Nightmares probably. He has them fairly often."

"What causes them?"

"Stress mostly. Occasionally they just pop up."

Jack sat down at the breakfast table and shook his head. Tony had enough to deal with, he didn't need nightmares too. Sipping his coffee, he watched as his son placed the pancakes and bacon on the table. The eggs were still bubbling away on the stove.

"What are you planning for the day?"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. Sunday's usually weren't busy at the store so Jack would most likely not need any help. It was cold out so anything outdoors was ruled out. Tony's lungs were too susceptible to illness for that. The shop was heated. Maybe they could pull the car in and fine tune her.

"I thought if Tony wants to maybe we could tune up the car. We actually have the time now."

Tony nodded his agreement as he sat at the table.

"That works for me. If Jack doesn't need us at the store."

Jackson chuckled.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be on vacation?"

Tony ducked his head as he grinned. He had never been one to lounge around for too long. He got bored to easily. And when he got bored, he usually did something stupid. When he did something stupid, his Dad usually responded by applying a hairbrush/wooden spoon/ruler/slipper to his backside. He really did not want to have that happen again anytime soon.

"I like to stay busy."

Tony closed the hood and wiped his hands on the towel beside him. The car was in pristine working order now. Glancing at the clock told him it was time for a break.

"Want something to eat, Dad?"

"Sure. Let's see what the old man has in the house. I think I saw some chicken breasts in the fridge."

"We could shred it for chicken salad. There are some wraps in there too."

"Lead the way. We'll take Gramps a couple when we finish, have lunch with him at the store.'

"Cool. I'll start on the chicken salad

Just as Tony was packing the wraps to head to the store the phone rang.

"Tony, phone. It's Marty."

Tony grabbed the phone and sealed the container full of chicken salad. The wraps were ready for be stuffed as soon as they got to the store.

"Hey, Marty. How's it been?"

"Tony, I just thought you might like to get out of the house for a while later. Some of us are having a huge bonfire in the forest. You should come."

"That sounds great. I'll be there, just text me the directions."

"See ya there! Later man."

Gibbs wondered what the directions were for. Would Tony tell him the truth if he asked? Tony had never really lied to him. Sure he had omitted facts but outright lying had never happened.

"What do you need directions to son?"

Tony grabbed the thermos full of coffee and headed out the door.

"A spot over in the forest. Marty wants me to meet some lady friends he knows."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs did not get this far in life being an idiot. He had several radars and right now his D.A.D. radar was pinging itself silly.

"Nothing illegal I hope."

"Just a few of us meeting for a while. And I know its cold out so I won't stay long."

Gibbs nodded his agreement. Something was wrong here, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He would call Jeff, the sheriff later. Maybe had let something slip. For now though, he would have lunch with his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. 4**

Tony sat on the gurney, wrapped in a thick blanket. He heard his Dad talking to the doctor and hoped they would be finished soon. He just wanted to get home, to a warm bed and the promised hot cocoa. He wondered if Marty was still in the ER or if he had been released already. Probably already gone, he thought. After all, Marty wasn't the one who fell though the ice. Nope, that was Tony himself! And now here he sat freezing his ass off for it.

"Ready to go?"

Tony looked up to see Jackson standing in the doorway, car keys dangling from his hand. The worry was still etched on his face. That worry made Tony feel for even contemplating going out earlier. Jack should never have to worry for him.

"Sure."

Before Tony could slide off the gurney, Gibbs was there helping stand. He was grateful otherwise he feared he would have fallen flat on his face.

The heat from the car was wonderful. Tony must have drifted off on the way back to Jackson's because he woke to his Dad softly calling his name.

"Come on, kiddo, let's get you into the house and get something warm into you."

Gibbs watched as Tony dozed on the couch, wrapped up in several of Jackson's thickest handmade quilts. The shivering had finally stopped and Tony had gotten some color back in his face. While the doctor had said that hypothermia had not set in, Gibbs was concerned about chest infections. With Tony's history it was hard not to be a little wary. Sighing, Gibbs sipped his coffee and let the calm wash over him now that his son was safe. Giving up on sleep, he lifted Tony's feet and sat. Tucking the blankets back around the kid caused Tony to moan and thrash about.

"Dad?"

Gibbs took Tony's hand in his and spoke gently to him.

"I'm right here, bud. You're safe, kiddo."

Once he was sure Tony was asleep, Gibbs acknowledged his Dad in the doorway.

"Don't just stand there, sit down. He's fine now."

"He's lucky. This could have been so much worse."

"I know. He knows that too, I think. If he doesn't he will. I warned him about that damned lake. You did too. He's stubborn."

Jackson laughed at that.

"Surely not! And where would he have learned such a thing? Certainly not from you!"

"Ha! Ha! So I'm hardheaded. How is that a bad thing?"

"I never said it was. I just find it funny that you say that about him when not too many years ago I said the same thing about you."

With that, Jackson Gibbs patted his son's knee and headed for bed. The morning would bring some interesting conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap. 5 **

**WOW! Two in one day. I haven't done that in a while.**

Tony heard quiet voices around him. Listening for a few minutes, he quickly identified his Grandpa and his dad. He was safe. No threat detected. Sighing, Tony pushed the covers back and sat up. Sitting in the chairs on either side of the couch were two of the people he trusted most in the world.

Gibbs chuckled at the way Tony's hair stood out at all angles. His heart hurt at how young Tony seemed at times. Sipping his coffee, he glanced at his father, who was also watching Tony.

"Have a nice night son?"

Tony seemed to be thinking it over.

"No! Did I fall in a lake?"

Jackson laughed as he sat his coffee cup down on the end table.

"You sure did. We're still trying to figure out how. Would you care to enlighten us?"

Tony's head was too fuzzy for interrogation at the moment. He needed caffeine and food first. If he could only summon the energy to move.

"Would you like some coffee and breakfast son?"

Tony nodded at his dad and watched the man walk into the kitchen. The man was too good to him. Surely Gibbs knew that.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

Tony looked at his Grandpa and sighed again.

"I remember going to the party. I remember drinking a little. The bon fire. We were goofing around on the lake. I guess I fell through the ice."

Gibbs placed the biscuits and gravy, cheesy grits, scrambled eggs, and sausage links on the table beside the couch. He then handed to cup of coffee to Tony.

The warmth seeping through the cup and into his still chilled hands was wonderful. The aroma of the food made his stomach rumble.

"That smells amazing!"

"It tastes pretty good too."

Tony watched his dad sip his coffee and wondered when the ass chewing would begin. Gibbs wouldn't yell or demean him. He would point out exactly where Tony had gone wrong. He would make sure Tony knew why what he had done was wrong. The punishment would be fair and just, even if a little painful.

"Stop thinking so much and eat. We have plenty of time to talk after."

Tony nodded and grabbed his plate. At least he could face the firing squad on a full stomach.

Gibbs found his son in the guest room, reading. The kid was still wrapped up in a blanket, sipping on a cup of tea. After discussing the whole situation with Jack, Gibbs felt more ready to talk about it with Tony.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

Tony moved his feet so his Dad could sit. He knew what this conversation was about before it ever started. Closing his book, Tony placed it on the nightstand and readied himself for the inevitable.

"I want you to tell me what happened last night. You've never lied to me so don't start now."

"Where do I start?"

"Well I know about the party, Marty told me about that. Tell me about how you fell through the ice."

Tony took a breath before he started talking.

"I didn't think I would actually fall through. It seemed solid enough."

"If I'm not mistaken, Grandpa told you to be careful after I had done the same thing. Was that warning not in the back of your mind somewhere?"

"I just thought you guys were being over protective. I'm not an invalid, Dad. I can take care of myself! I did it for years!"

"Lower your voice. I'm trying to have civil conversation with you."

"You're trying to control my life!"

"Tony! Enough! No more yelling. Sit down and talk to me like a civilized human being or we can move right to the punishment."

Tony finally sat back down, not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

"Start talking, kid."

"I didn't realize we were on the lake until Marty said something. There were several of us so it seemed safe."

"What was the deal we had about the party?"

"I could only go if I stayed off the lake."

"And?"

"And I was only supposed to stay a few hours because it's so cold out."

"So what did you do wrong?"

"I was out on the lake and I stayed much longer than a few hours."

"I don't make these rules to control you, son. I just want you safe."

"I know that. It isn't easy though."

Gibbs cupped the back of Tony's head and smiled. Kissing his forehead, Gibbs almost rethought his earlier idea. This lesson needed to stick though. Last night could have gone vastly different.

"You know you're getting a spanking?"

"I kind of figured that."

"Good. Now, you're going to go break a switch off that bush in the back yard. The one beside the shed. You're then going to strip it and bring back up here."

Gibbs saw Tony's eyes widen at his request. He had never actually used a switch on Tony, though he had threatened it a few times.

"Daddy?"

Gibbs wrapped his arms around the kid.

"It's just a spanking, son. Yes, it's painful, no I won't really hurt you. Yes, the sting is awful. I hope it convinces you to listen when I tell you not to do something. Now, go. If I have to tell you again, Grandpa's slipper will make an appearance after the switch works its magic."

Jackson peeked in on his son and sighed. Leroy was watching Tony from the window.

"He's going to be fine. You've spanked him on several occasions. So have I and he's fine."

"I've never spanked him with anything like a switch before. I used a paddle one time and he had nightmares for weeks."

"This is different. He hasn't had a bad experience with a switch."

"He's about to."

"No, he's getting a spanking, not a beating. Do you have issues with me because I spanked your backside with a switch a few times?"

"No. I think I deserved every spanking I ever got. Besides, I knew you would never hurt me. Sure my ass was sore for a while, but there were no bruises or welts. You didn't beat me bloody, you disciplined me."

"Isn't that what you're doing with Tony? Don't beat yourself up over this. He knew the rules before he left the house. He also knew the consequences."

"You're right. I know that."

"Good. I'll be in the garage."

Tony twirled the thin stick in fingers. This thing couldn't possibly be as bad as his Dad said. It was just a little stick. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Gibbs heard his son enter the house and readied himself for the punishment he was going to dole out. Hearing Tony's footfalls on the stairs, he grabbed a pillow and draped it over the back of the chair beside the bed.

Tony handed the flimsy stick to his dad and glanced at the chair. He hated this part.

"You know the drill, bud."

"Yes sir."

Tony quickly dropped his sleep pants and his boxer briefs and bent over the chair. He felt his dad step behind him and place a rough hand on his back.

"Tell me you understand my reasoning here, son."

"I do. I don't like it but I get it. I broke the rules. Rules you set to keep me safe."

"Exactly."

Gibbs raised his arm and brought the switch down.

Tony heard the **Swish a second before he felt a line of fire across his rear end.**

** CRACK! CRACK! WHACK! WHACK! CRACK!**

"Ah! Dad! It stings!"

Gibbs heard the tears even if he couldn't see them. His boy was in pain and it was entirely his fault.

** WHACK! CRACK! CRACK! WHACK! WHACK!**

"Daddy it hurts! Stop!"

Moving his aim lower, Gibbs let the licks fall on the tops of Tony's thighs.

**CRACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! CRACK!**

"No more, p-please, Daddy!"

**WHACK! WHACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

"Oww! Owww! Daddyyyy! Owwww!"

"Almost finished, son."

"No, no ple-please! It really h-hurts! It hurts!"

Gibbs ran his hand across his sons quacking back.

"I know it hurts, son. I know. Just a few more."

Tony sobbed into the couch and nodded his head. This was by far the worst whipping his Dad had ever dished out. He wanted no part of these anymore. That tiny stick sent pain waves throughout his entire body. He hated it!

Wiping his own tears away, Gibbs prepared to finish the spanking. He wanted this to be memorable. He wanted to ensure Tony thought twice about disobeying the rules again. The tiny stripes the switch left would hopefully do just that. They would sting and burn for a while but no real damage would be done. Drawing the switch back again, Gibbs aimed for the under curve of Tony's backside.

**CRACK!**

"Owww!"

** WHACK!**

"Ahhh!"

** WHACK!**

"S-stop! It h-h-hurts!"

**CRACK!**

"Pl-p-please! No- no more!"

**WHACK!**

"D-Daddyyyy! It-it hu-hut-hurts. P-ple-please!

Gibbs tossed the switch onto the bed and turned to his son. The spanking was painful sure, but it was more so for Tony because he had never experienced anything like this at his Dad's hands.

The sobbing continued for several minutes. Gibbs just held on to his boy and let him cry.

"I've got you, son. I'm here. It's over, bud. It's ok."

When the sobbing turned to hurt filled tears, Gibbs instructed Tony to step out of the underwear. The fabric would only add to the discomfort. Helping Tony back into the sleep pants, Gibbs tapped his chin.

"Look at me!"

Tony's tear filled eyes met his Dad's."

"I know this spanking was harsh, but those rules you broke are there for your safety. I don't want you sick or hurt. Or worse and if I have to use a switch on you every day for the rest of our vacation to make sure you know that I will. I don't like having to spank you, son. But you know I will."

"You've never spanked me so severely before. It really hurts, Daddy!"

Gibbs wrapped his arms around his son and held him. The boy was still trembling, as pain filled sobs wracked his body.

Tony couldn't get close enough to his dad. The hands that had just moments ago caused him so much hurt, were now gentle and comforting. He was terrified that comfort would be taken away.

"Tony, I need you to listen to me, son. This damn near killed me, I don't want to have to do it again."

"I don't want you to ever do it again. I know I deserved it, but it hurt!"

Gibbs chuckled and kissed Tony's head.

"Go find Grandpa and let him see for himself that I didn't actually harm you."

As Tony slipped out of the room, Gibbs sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands. This had been hard for Tony sure, but Tony wasn't the one hurting his son. Tony should hate him, but he didn't. Had Jackson felt this way when he'd had to administer the switch?

Tony found Jack in the garage, organizing his tools. So that's where his Dad got it from.

"Grandpa?"

Jack turned to find his grandson, tear streaks on his face. Wet eyes meeting his own.

"Well, I see you made it through. Come here, kid."

Tony didn't hesitate to take the comfort offered. His equilibrium was still off. He wasn't sure what to make of anything at the moment.

"Was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

"It was awful. My ass still hurts. Dad's never been so heavy handed with me before."

"I don't think you've ever sacred him like you did last night. Hell, you had us both in knots. If he hadn't have busted your butt I would have."

Tony knew it was true. They loved him unconditionally, but they would never let him get away with harming himself intentionally or unintentionally.

"You should probably go check on Dad. He was really upset. I'm going to lie down."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap. 6**

Jackson found his son in the library, filling a tumbler with some of his fine Scotch. His hands were shaking. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

"You, alright?"

"I'm just peachy!"

"Yeah, the Scotch told me that."

"Is he still upset?"

"He's worried about you. He said you were quite shaken."

Gibbs scoffed and took a sip of his drink. He had just quite literally whipped the kid's ass and the boy was concerned about him.

"I hurt him, Dad."

Jackson placed his hands on his son's shoulders and sighed. Disciplining one's children was never an easy task. It often hurt the spanker more than it hurt the spankee, emotionally at least.

"I imagine his backside is still aflame. That was the whole point of the spanking. He'll remember the sore bottom the next time he thinks about disobeying you."

"Was I too hard on him? Should I have cut him some slack?"

"No and no. He has to understand that we won't let him endanger himself, even if we have to put some heat in his seat."

"I'm sorry for being such a brat when I was a kid. I know dealing with me wasn't easy. How do you still have hair?"

Jackson chuckled and hugged his son. Leroy wasn't a bad kid. He was mischievous sure, but most little boys are.

"Growing up is all about testing limits and pushing boundaries. The discipline showed you the limits and boundaries, just as it does for Tony. Don't get down on yourself for trying to teach a stubborn kid a lesson. Yes, it was harsh, but sometimes life is, so these lessons need to be. Compared to the alternative, not sitting for a few days is a cake walk."

"Logically, I know that. I just don't want him to be afraid of me because of this."

"He won't be afraid of you, he'll think twice about getting into trouble. That switch can have that effect on naughty ones."

Gibbs finished off his drink and placed the glass in the sink in the wet bar.

"I'm going for a walk. Keep an eye and an ear out for him?"

"You know I will. Now go on, clear your head and then talk this over with your boy."

Tony opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the bed and his stomach was growling. That had to be what woke him. Turning over, Tony whimpered and jumped up. His butt was still aching. Walking to the closet, he opened the door, staring into the mirror. Gently slipping his pajama bottoms down, Tony surveyed the damage. Little pink stripes went from his hind quarters to his thighs. He so did not want to tangle with that viscous switch again. Who would've thought that small stick could hurt so freaking much? He wondered how long it would be before he could sit with some degree of comfort. Just walking down the stairs caused his thighs and his rear end to sting and burn again. He definitely was not going to defy his dad again anytime soon. Now though, he just wanted to find something to eat before his stomach started gnawing on his back bone.

Gibbs heard his son descend the stairs as he plated up the chicken stir fry. He had hoped to talk to the kid before dinner, but when he had returned from his walk, Tony had still been asleep. Now he just wanted to get some food into the boy. He hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Jack set the table and waited for Tony to get the drinks. When they were all seated and as comfortable as they could get, the three of them began dinner.

"How was your walk, son?"

"It was fine. I saw those deer that keep coming up into the yard. They weren't even afraid of me. I think you've almost made pets of them."

Gibbs talked with his father as he watched Tony squirm in his seat. Good, the spanking had the desired effect. He just wished that effect didn't have to be so painful for his son. He hoped this first taste of the switch was the last one Tony would get. He didn't think his heart could take having to do that many more times.

Tony ate quietly. He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself. He had been given enough attention to last a lifetime lately. Squirming in the seat, Tony bit back a whimper and took another bite.

"Leroy, go find your son and make things right with him."

"There's nothing to make right. He broke the rules, I punished him."

"Just go talk to the boy. I'm sure he can alleviate some of that guilt you're feeling and you can tell him it's alright to be upset over this whole situation."

Gibbs watched his son flip the page and made his move.

"Can we talk about this morning?"

"What's there to talk about? I broke your rules and you beat my ass."

"You're damn right I did! And I would do it again if it kept you safe. I will not let you endanger yourself like that. I don't want to spank you, son, but if I have to I will. I hope this is the only time I have resort to such methods."

"Why did you use a switch? Why not just use a hairbrush or a wooden spoon or even a slipper?"

Gibbs sat beside his son on the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

"I needed this lesson to be memorable, Tony. I don't want to get another call at two in the morning telling me you've done something stupid and hurt yourself. The switch leaves a lasting impression without actually hurting you. It leaves little stinging stripes but not much else. I think for you the anticipation made the actual whipping worse than it was."

"It was horrible, Dad. My behind is still on fire. I understand why you used the switch, I just don't like it. You've never really whipped me before. That sacred me."

"Did this remind you of your parents?"

"No. It made think about how worried you and Grandpa must have been when Jeff called you. I know you wouldn't use that sort of discipline unless you needed to make an impact. Well, you got my attention. I don't want to go another round with you and that switch."

Gibbs laughed and kissed his son's head.

"Good. Then you've learned something."

"Did Grandpa ever whip you with a switch?"

"A few times. And I survived. I also learned something from those spankings."

"When do the stripes go away?"

"You'll be fine in the morning, kiddo. I'm not cruel, Tony. I don't want to hurt you. But if you deserve an ass whipping you can bet you're going to get one."

Tony leaned into his dad and sighed. He had to have to strictest parent ever! At least his dad cared enough to discipline him.

"I love you so much, Tony. If anything ever happened to you, I lose my mind."

The guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. Gibbs had already lost one family and Tony had almost succeeded in making him lose another child. Yeah, the spanking was well deserved.

"I love you too. And I'll try not to be so reckless. Sometimes I just can't stop myself. Before I met you, no one really cared what I did. I keep having to remind myself that I have people who care when I'm sick or hurt. "

"You don't resent me for being so hard on you?"

"No. You disciplined me for misbehaving, for ignoring your rules. I get that even if my ass feels like someone lit fire to it."

"I'm glad you understand why I felt I had to be a bit firmer with you on this. Causing trouble at work and back talking will not be tolerated, but endangering your life will get your ass beat every time."

Tony nodded into his dad's chest. He didn't like the thrashings, but if they forced him to reconsider his actions, then maybe they had a point.

"Mrs. Kingston called. She wanted to know if maybe you could help them set a booth for the Winter Wonderland."

"What's the Winter Wonderland?"

"It's a small get together the community organizes every year to raise for different charities throughout the town. Mrs. Kingston heads the Teacher's Association in Stillwater and they have a booth every year. They have handmade crafts, some of their own musical recording, some of them even write things. Some of the teachers and coaches cook and bake. The money made goes to the different charities."

"That's what's going on at the community center?"

"Yes. I told her I would love to help and would ask you what you thought."

"Yeah, I'll help. I think what they're doing is great."

"Good. Go call her and let her know that if you feel up to it we'll be there in the morning to help out."

"Yes sir."

Gibbs watched as his son grabbed his phone and headed down the stairs. Maybe he and Tony were ok now. They could work on it more before they had to go back to D.C.


End file.
